


Potions for the Heart

by nonamenogain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Teenagers, and we love it, cute i hope???, hopefully??, i know the ages are off but for this one it should be ok, jeonghan is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenogain/pseuds/nonamenogain
Summary: Seungcheol has officially lost it over a dashing Slytherin kid. It's pretty annoying for his friends.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeongcheol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Potions for the Heart

”Cheol, stop staring. You’re being too obvious.”

Seoungcheol jumped in his seat. Mingyu had nudged him at his side.

”Yeah, bro, chill. You shouldn’t get head-over-heels over an enemy,” Vernon teased.

Seouncheol wheezed as he turned his head to his left and right to glare at his so-called friends. 

”I’m not! Shut up!” He exclaimed, a bit too loudly. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat. 

The Potions teacher stopped in her tracks from explaining a brew Seoungcheol hadn’t heard a thing about. He had been busy observing a very special person on the other side of the room. His friends were painfully aware of it, but not the professor, who now mercilessly drilled her eyes into the Gryffindor.

”Choi Seungcheol!” She barked. ”If you have something important to say, please inform the rest of the class as well.”

”Oh, no! I’m so sorry professor. It’s nothing important. It won’t happen again.” He could feel an aggressive blush working its way up his neck. He couldn’t look up from his notebook. These things might happen to Soonyoung or Seokmin, but not to him. He could hear his friends turn their sighing into chuckling.

“Then tell me, Head Boy of Gryffindor,” the professor’s stern voice sounded, “What is the most effective way of extracting the tonsils of a lynx?” The students shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“Using ground stairstep moss and smoke from common puffball, professor Ruby.” Seungcheol answered. Even though he hadn’t listened during today’s class, the black haired teen had taken a habit of studying the subject outside school hours. He knew he had to compensate for his absent mind in class, since his thoughts always seem to wander to that other head boy in green during those hours.

Miss Ruby seemed surprised, almost dumbfounded. She mumbled something and quickly continued with the lesson. The rest of the students seemed to have taken a mutual breath, all staring at the Gryffindor before going back to their own notes.

Seoungcheol couldn’t help his gaze wander back to where it had laid before the commotion had started. And he was pleasantly surprised by being met with the most beautiful eyes he knew. Even several meters away, Seoungcheol could see them sparkle. Seungcheol couldn’t help but start beaming. 

It was Jeonghan, the flawless Slytherin on the opposite side of the classroom. They were both in the same year, but only shared this class this year. Quite frankly Potions had turned out to be Seoungcheol’s favorite subject because of it. He had admired Jeonghan since their first year. Jeonghan was skilled in everything. He wasn’t only the seeker and captain for his Quidditch team, he was also Slytherin’s Head Boy. He had a rumour of being a good athlete in every sport he tried and having a voice of an angel. And he was absolutely beautiful. Even though they were rivals, both as houses and teams, Seungcheol couldn’t help but to be drawn to the boy. He had been pining for years, but would never admit it to his friends who were more than frustrated by the subject. 

Although Jeonghan also had the reputation of having a cold heart, Seungcheol thought it was a natural consequence of the Slytherin’s ambition and focus on other subjects or just misunderstandings. Seungcheol strongly believed Jeonghan’s heart was warm and big for the people who understood him. He could see it, almost feel it. But the black haired boy was also a hopeless romantic, and hopelessly charmed by the boy who almost resembled a veela.

Jeonghan sent Seungcheol a witty smile. After some seconds of stomach-crushing eye contact, Jeonghan turned down his head to scribble down something on his paper. Almost giggly from their shared moment, Seungcheol smiled down at his own. His paper was completely blank. 

“Wow”, Jihoon whispered. “That was smooth and your notes are really making a promising development. It’s time to do something about your ridiculous pining. End our suffering.”

It was unusual for Jihoon to be so verbal, so he had to be serious. Seungcheol was nervous, but he was almost more scared of Jihoon than actually trying to do something about his trembling heart.

When class was dismissed, everyone scrambled to their feet to collect their feather pens and paper scrolls in a fast manner. It was lunch time, and even though the food always was kept warm and infinite, a teenager never wanted to lose a minute to eat.

When Seungcheol stepped out of the classroom, he halted when he saw who was standing right outside the door. 

”Hey.” Jeonghan was lightly biting his lip. Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Hi,” he answered, his voice a bit higher than he had hoped. Not only his neck and cheeks were heating now, he could also feel his ears starting to redden. It had turned out to be a difficult morning for the boy.

“You weren’t too bad during class today. Seems like you actually know a thing or two,” the blonde said with a grin.

“Haha, yeah!” Seungcheol couldn’t find any words. He damned himself. He couldn’t tell the truth about why he had turned out better in this class than any other. 

“I think it’s too much to read, I don’t really find the motivation to do it,” Jeonghan said, while eyeing Seungcheol up and down.

“That’s right, but I find it very interesting. And when you do, it’s kind of fun to learn new things.” Great. When he was finally able to talk, it felt impossible to find anything intellectual to say. Maybe his thoughts that his words might never be enough for someone like Jeonghan.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jeonghan’s smile was friendly, despite his stupid comment. Seungcheol felt like flying.

”Hold on”, Jeonghan’s hands were suddenly around Seungcheol’s neck, tugging at his tie. The Gryffindor hadn’t noticed his tie losing its form. He held his breath while Jeonghan put it to its rightful place. Before he could react, Jeonghan had quickly stuck his hand in his robe. 

“Ehm, thanks?” was all he could stutter. _The quick and elegant movements of a seeker_ , was all he could think.

“Hannie!”, someone shouted down the corridor. Seungcheol jumped, and turned to see Joshua, who he knew was Jeonghan’s best friend. 

“The food might actually run out if you’re gonna keep flirting forever,” the fellow Slytherin laughed. Jeonghan shouted something back and started sprinting down the corridor. 

Seoungcheol stood baffled for a second before realising what had just happened. He stuck his hand down his pocket to pick up the little piece of paper that Jeonghan must have left there. With delicate handwriting, it read:

_Study tonight? The Library at 18:00_

Seoungcheol’s stomach was suddenly bursting with butterflies, or flying brooms at a tournament. He almost squealed when he started to jog after his friends, who had left him to his destiny. He almost screamed when he showed them the note. His friends burst into a cheering mob, echoing through the hallway. Mingyu whistled and Vernon laughed while patting Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Pathetic,” Jihoon said with a smug grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a drabble I came up with yesterday and couldn't get out of my head. Can't get enough of this ship!!!!


End file.
